


I'll See You Sometime

by Sansylicious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Will update tags when adding chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansylicious/pseuds/Sansylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short pieces I've written in relation to my other fic "I'll See You Tonight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You Sometime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll See You Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312723) by [Sansylicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansylicious/pseuds/Sansylicious). 



> I wanted to write the judgement hall battle from Sans' point of view for some reason. That battle gives me major feels in general and I almost cry everytime I think about it. So why the hell do I torture myself like this, I don't know. I did write this with very little revision and editing, so if you notice anything I should fix, let me know. 
> 
> Also, I'm planning on the "sequal/short story" for "I'll See You Tonight" from Sans' viewpoint at the moment (thanks to everyone who requested it!). Currently it's mostly about the ending, but maybe I'll even expand from there, who knows? But this helped me to get into his mind a bit. I might add it to this collection or make it it's own fic, I don't really know yet. But I still can't believe how many of you liked "I'll See You Tonight" and I wanted to thank everyone for reading and commenting! It really encouraged me to write more. 
> 
> Anywho, I found out I like giving soundtracks to my writing, so here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOtDS0vRwxg  
> That's some background music for this short piece. 
> 
> Enjoy the angst, peeps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle in judgement hall from Sans' point of view.

Sans was tired of trying.

Really tired.

But this time… he had to.

This time giving up wasn’t an option.

This time he knew, somehow, he knew that things wouldn’t eventually reset.

He had to fight.

He would get them to give up. To stop the bloodshed. To take things back to the way they were. 

The kid stepped out of the shadows. The absence of any kind of remorse on their face angered Sans beyond belief. Dust whirled around them, the feeling of death lingering in their presence.

But he kept his smile up.

The thought of his dead brother fueled his resolve, bitter feelings of revenge dominant in his mind.

But with that bitterness, came fear. Fear for the one he loved most in this world alongside his brother.

He had to abandon you, leave you all alone to suffer, to fear, unable to comfort you. Your repeated, tear-filled words echoed in his mind, tearing painfully at his soul. But you were safe for now. As long as the threat was right here in front of him, he could protect you.

Failure wasn’t an option.

Sans narrowed his eyes a bit. His threats didn’t seem to faze the kid in the least.

They stepped forward.

They crossed the line.

It was time to do his job.

Sans began with a series of his deadliest moves. His magic lit the whole room, blazing.

The kid dodged everything.

Their quickness surprised him.

Somehow they seemed to know what he was going to do, every move he was going to make.

He changed his attacks quite frequently, but still, he only managed to make mere scrapes which they healed almost instantly.

He was wearing down, sweat coating his skull.

But he kept his smile up.

He tried to warn them about the finality of their decisions, how it would affect the whole plane of existence were they to succeed in their mission.

The kid didn’t listen.

They were too persistent. So damn **_determined_**.

But so was he.

Sans decided to try a different approach.

He had experienced his fair share of different timelines. He had gotten used to the alien feeling of remembering bits and pieces from them. He seemed to be the only one in the Underground who acknowledged them at all. Well, not counting the damn weed that talked to his bro… _used to talk to him…_

He was sure the kid had been a friend at one point. He could vaguely recall their smiling face that had been a welcome response to his jokes, and the way they had affected the two people he loved most, filling his heart with warmth and gratitude. So he took a shot and tried to appeal to that side. He referenced their shared bond in the other timeline.

It didn’t work.

Instead, the kid lashed forward.

They thought they could land a blow on him this time. He sidestepped, dodging the sharp metal they swung his way. He felt smug. Even if the kid was fast, they still couldn’t hurt him.

Then he heard a whisper right beside his ear. The voice was quiet, unsettling.

He stilled completely. His smile froze.

With empty eyes, he stared at the human child who stood on the other side of the hall again.

His emotions came flooding back, stinging. His soul screamed at him. But he tried to keep his head.

_You do know she’s watching, don’t you?_

He failed.  

Any trace of exhaustion in him evaporated and was replaced with pure pain-fueled fury.

But he kept his smile up.

Now there would be no mercy. Not when they dared to make this about _her_.

His magic flared up, mirroring his rage in its intensity.

He was blinded by his pent up emotions. His pain. Blue seemed to be the only color he could see anymore.

His attacks escalated into a desperate frenzy, the only goal being the kid’s death.

Sans used every trick he knew, executed every blood-chilling idea he could think of just to see their battered, shredded corpse on the ground, unmoving.

But then he felt a tinge of that fear again. His thoughts cleared a little.

He stopped his attacks completely.

The room fell quiet. Sans could only hear his own heavy breathing.

He was tired.

He feared the worst.

He...thought of you.

Your warmth. Your smile. Your laugh.

How much his brother loved you.

How much **_he_** still loves you.

How he might not see you again.

How he hurt you.  

How he was the one who selfishly kept you to himself.

How you would have to suffer even more because of his mistakes. Because he was so _useless._

He took another deep breath.

**The kid was unharmed.**

Sans was desperate. He knew, there was only one option left. He wasn’t sure if he should consider it an option at all.

But they were too fast. They were stronger than he was.

He couldn’t fail.

Sans knew now that you were watching him, if the kid was to be believed. He had hoped you would’ve evacuated with the others, but he also knew how stubborn you were. Something he usually adored about you.

It ached him to think how you saw his inadequacy so plainly laid in front of him, how much of a disappointment he truly is.

You and his brother were the reason why he ever pushed forward. You two were the only reason he ever tried to do anything. Why he ever _tried at all_. He almost felt good about himself on occasion when he was with you. Even when he knew how pointless his life was.

He had already failed Papyrus.

He was going to fail you too.

He hoped you would forgive him. There would be a long time to think about it, after all.

Sans shifted his gaze on the kid.

It would be his turn, forever.

After voicing his plan out loud, Sans could swear he saw a glimpse of surprise on the kid’s face. But it was gone just as soon, if it ever was there.

Sans knew you would have to wait with them.

He was so mad at himself that he couldn’t keep you out of this. He hoped you would stay put and not even try anything that could get you hurt…

He hoped the kid would crack before long.

Hell, he would give anything to know what you were thinking right now.

 

* * *

 

 

There they stood, a skeleton and a child, facing each other. Staring.

Sans wondered what even could happen next.

The kid could decide to flee and he would kill them. Or just surrender and let him execute them. Would they stay away or try again? He knew this wasn’t the first time they fought with him. He figured that was the reason why they knew his attacks so well.

He realized this kind of solution was, in the end, his only one. Their determination made them persistent enough to try thousands of times, they would only get faster and faster, which meant things would sooner or later end in his demise. He would slip at some point. He wouldn’t have a chance.

He was tired.

He was just so tired.

His HP had returned to 1. He hadn’t napped in a long time.

Sans recalled the last time you had fallen asleep in his arms on the couch after a particularly steamy session. How your warm lips were pressed against his ribs as you breathed soft and steady. He had run his fingers through your hair, closing his own eyes in contentment.

Your warmth had lulled him to sleep.

_He was just so, so tired…_

_…_

Sans jumped to his right.

He knew the kid didn’t play fair. He wasn’t a fool.

But it seemed that his reaction wasn’t fast enough after all. He collapsed on the floor.

The fresh wound stung. He felt numb.

There wasn’t anything he could do anymore.

He failed.

He shouldn’t have even expected anything more. He was lazy and selfish. He was pointless.

He deserved to be wiped from existence.  

But still… he hoped the kid would give him a chance to do things differently. To be better to his brother and you. Even though he didn’t deserve either of you.

There was still a chance, even if it was extremely slim, that the kid would choose to start things over. He could see your happy faces again.

He reminded the kid one last time of the consequences.

But that was it.

Sans was tired of trying.

His vision was starting to blur.

He was getting kind of hungry. Grillby’s sounded amazing right about now.

Papyrus sauntered in the kitchen. You sat on the couch reading a book. Like always.

He sat up and headed for the door. He was slower than usual and It was painful to walk.

Breathing was tedious and agonizing.

He asked if you guys wanted anything. Like always.

As he stepped outside, he felt himself falling, his head colliding with the hard ground. His vision was hazy, but he lifted his red palm a little. He was already turning to dust.

He rolled onto his back, staring upwards. He imagined being in bed, with you tucked in his side, Papyrus safely sleeping in his room.

He felt his consciousness slowly fading. He hurt like hell.

His last thoughts were centered on you and Papyrus.

On how he didn’t need to try anymore.

He could just…sleep.

He closed his eyes.

And unlike always, this time;

he didn’t keep his smile up.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add new pieces to this collection when I get the inspiration for any. Requests are also welcome, by the way!


End file.
